


Weightless

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara understands that he is trying, Lee just wants to show his unconditional love and support, M/M, My adventures in: taking a joke too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Gaara prepares to be greeted by Lee's kisses when he returns home from a mission. When Lee excitedly jumps onto the bed, Gaara realizes he forgot to remove something--The leg weights.





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrChickenSlinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/gifts).



> This idea came up between me and ContrEeri a couple days ago in the Discord about Lee forgetting to take off the leg weights when he comes to bed. So, here we are.
> 
> Thank you to DrChickenSlinger, who helped me take the idea and run with it. I now bestow this fic unto you.
> 
> Enjoy~

Lee said that he would be coming home late from a mission. He told Gaara not to wait up for him, but being both an insomniac and someone who constantly worried about his reckless fighter of a husband, Gaara found that he could only do the opposite. So he waited in bed for him to return.

Luckily it wasn't too late when he felt the familiar aura of chakra at the door. He heard Lee making his way inside and sat up to prepare himself for the barrage of kisses Lee liked to greet him with every time they reunited.

Once the bedroom door opened and Lee's bright eyes peeked through, he grinned wide. He flung his bag to the ground, his sights only set on the man he loved, as he prepared to kiss him all over, making up for the time he missed while he was away. Lee took a running start toward Gaara's already open arms and leapt into the air to start the kisses.

Gaara's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered--

“Lee, the weights!” he cried, just a moment too late. With a thunderous crack, Lee collapsed on top of his husband as their bed frame failed to hold itself together under the added pressure of Lee and his beloved training weights.

The next morning, the Kazekage found himself on a mission with Lee and a couple of Anbu in search of a new bed frame. 

They paced around a furniture shop in Suna when Lee began to speak up. “Gaara, I am so, so sorry.” 

The apologies hadn't stopped since the previous night. The two had opted to move their mattress to the floor; with Lee's strength and Gaara's sand, they were able to remove the broken frame with ease, but they spent the night with Lee cuddling his slightly irate husband, his whispered apologies lulling them both to sleep.

Gaara wasn't sure if he was more irritated by the lack of kisses or the broken bed.

“Lee, it's fine.” His eyes flicked toward his husband, who looked like he was about to cry, not for the first time that morning. He pleaded, “Lee…”

Lee spent the rest of their time in the shop trailing Gaara with the guilt splashed across his face. When they stepped out, they ran into Kankuro who was, by his own account, “just chilling.” He made his way over, wondering what the two of them were up to.

“The hell is that?” He pointed to the new frame Gaara instructed his Anbu to carry back to the Kazekage manor for them.

Lee sniffled. “I brok--”

“ _We_ ,” Gaara cut in sharply, “broke the bed last night. It was about time for a new one anyway.”

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow. With a “dude, _nice_ ,” he put a hand out for Lee to high-five him, but Gaara intercepted.

“Not like that, you idiot.” Despite his reddening cheeks, Gaara maintained his composure. “Lee forgot to take the weights off before he came to bed and I couldn't stop him in time.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kankuro said, the smirk spreading across his face.

Gaara rolled his eyes at that and decided it was best to leave his brother behind. They said their quick goodbyes and as the two made their way home, Gaara took Lee's hand in his own. He could tell he was still upset, so he decided to make an exception to the rule.

Although their marriage was hardly a secret, Gaara kept his public displays of affection fairly minimal, only allowing Lee to hug him briefly and press the occasional kiss to his cheek when walking about the village. He loved Lee, but he still had to act somewhat professional. Lee squeezed his hand back softly, but didn't say anything.

A few weeks later, when Lee had spent a particularly strenuous evening training, he collapsed on the bed to rest for a moment. Gaara came back to their bedroom to find another broken bed and his husband sobbing on the floor, trying to put it back together.

Not wanting to run into Kankuro again, Gaara had sent his Anbu to retrieve another frame. 

Unfortunately, as the older brother, Kankuro always seized the opportunity to have a little bit of fun at Gaara's expense. He followed the Anbu back and made sure he whooped and hollered loud enough for the entirety of Suna to hear. Lee's face was beet-red as he helped the Anbu bring the new frame in, but Gaara was composed as ever. Kankuro decided this was the prime time to make a joke.

“Hey, I guess if the Kazekage manor's a-rockin’, don't come a-knockin’--”

So he spent the rest of the night fishing sand out from between his teeth.

When Lee was busy assembling the new frame in the bedroom, Gaara pulled one of his Anbu aside to speak with him privately.

“I'm going to need you on duty tonight when Lee comes home from training.” Not wanting to alarm him, he provided clearer instructions: “Please ensure he takes his leg weights off before he comes in the house.”

“Sir, are you sure I will not be needed for a more… substantial position?” he asked. “Would your Third Eye jutsu not suffice?”

Gaara narrowed his eyes for effect. He didn't like to use intimidation tactics on those who worked for him, but it was a bit of a last resort for an ultimately silly request.

“This is an order. From the Kazekage.”

The Anbu gave a curt nod, but Gaara heard him speaking with one of the other squad members not long later. Something along the lines of, "I don't get it, man, I'm a trained assassin…”

Gaara didn't say anything. 

After the new frame was set up, the two prepared dinner together in a comfortable silence. While Lee quietly set the table for the both of them, Gaara made his way over to hug him from behind. Lee leaned into the touch.

“Hello, love.” Lee spun in Gaara's arms to face him properly. 

“Please don't feel bad, okay?” He squeezed Lee around his middle and felt strong arms hold him back. Gaara angled his chin up slightly so Lee could catch his lips in his own. They stood near the table and enjoyed each other while they kissed. Gaara trailed a hand along Lee's side until it rested comfortably on his stomach. He felt at his abdominal muscles, admiring the hardness that developed from the endless hours he spent training. Working out was important to him. He wore the weights to make himself work harder, which in turn made him stronger. It wasn't his fault he forgot to take them off. Sometimes Lee was just a little forgetful.

Gaara found one of Lee's hands with his own and laced their fingers together as he broke the kiss. He offered him a tiny smile. “Lee… sweetie…”

Lee gave him an inquisitive look. Gaara rarely ever used terms of endearment with him. They only ever really came out when he was trying to drive a point home which, if they were both being honest, was more scary than it was sweet. Lee's little turtlelike pout turned its way further down.

“I need you to take the weights off before you enter this house next time. Alright?” Gaara scolded. He softened as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I can't spend the entire Suna budget on beds.”

Lee leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I know…”

“It's not your fault.” Gaara added, “I love you.”

Lee kissed him again. “I love you, too.”

They ate dinner together in a relative silence. The guilt over spending so much money on the bed frames as well as Kankuro embarrassing Gaara was eating away at Lee. It slowly dissipated when Gaara reached out to cover Lee's hand in his own to prove he wasn't mad at him.

After Lee kissed him goodbye and headed out to the training grounds to do his cooldown exercises, Gaara went to catch up on mission reports.

He worked for a little over an hour, then went to go bathe and get himself ready for bed. Gaara came back to the bedroom, embracing both the silence and the feeling of a new, more supportive bed frame. He lied there for a few moments, basking in his alone time before he started to miss Lee. Over the years, he'd grown accustomed to being wrapped in strong, muscular arms while he lied in bed.

Luckily his silent prayers were answered when he heard the sound of a brief conversation by the main entrance. No doubt Lee and the reluctant Anbu who was standing guard.

Within minutes Lee opened the door and sprung onto the bed to pepper kisses all across Gaara's ticklish skin. Their laughter filled the room as they lied in bed, kissing each other all over. Gaara threw a leg over Lee's body and pinned him to the bed so he could sit on top of him. Their kisses slowed and lingered, both running their hands aimlessly across the other's body, just enjoying the time they had together.

Gaara leaned in close to whisper in Lee's ear. “Lee… maybe we should see if this thing _really_ works.” He pressed a light kiss to the shell of his ear and spoke even quieter. “Why don't we do another kind of training…?”

He watched Lee bite his lip, a mischievous look flashing across his face as he considered getting to enjoy the rest of the night with his husband. Lee was reaching across the pillow toward their bedside table, no doubt in search of the lubricant they kept there.

In his anticipation, Gaara didn't see Lee's fingers close around the pillow until he was caught off guard and whacked in the side of the head with it.

“Lee!” he cried out. Lee giggled and slipped out quickly from underneath him. He hit him with the pillow again, too fast for the sand to block it. “That's not what I meant!”

“You have to catch me first!” Lee laughed. Now weightless, he was faster than ever, running around the house and smacking Gaara with the pillow every chance he got.

Gaara tried to hide the smile on his face as he grabbed for his own pillow and tried to block Lee's attacks. They carried on for longer than a village leader and a trained taijutsu specialist probably ought to, but for a few fleeting moments, they were just having fun. After Lee was declared the winner, he carried Gaara back to the room and they spent the rest of the night “testing out the bed” by making love.

Perhaps Kankuro jinxed it because after a few nights of rough sex, Gaara and Lee found themselves faced with the now familiar cracking that accompanied a broken frame.

Maybe they needed to find a frame in another village…


End file.
